


Old and still loving

by Abelsmolboi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Partners, Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor Harry Potter, Divorce, F/M, Harry Potter is a Good Parent, M/M, Other, Parenthood, Post-Divorce, life is complicated
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 10:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25349443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abelsmolboi/pseuds/Abelsmolboi
Summary: Après le divorce de Harry et Ginny, Harry réalise qu'il n'est pas obligé de rester seul...
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum, Scorpius Malfoy & Albus Severus Potter, Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley
Kudos: 4





	Old and still loving

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fiction peut contenir des sujets sensibles tels que:  
> \- Violence  
> \- Abus  
> \- PTSD  
> \- Dépression, Anxiété et suicide. 
> 
> L'univers est celui de J.K. Rowling tout comme ses personnages.  
> Les choix des personnages ne font pas nécessairement partie des valeurs de l'auteur.

**Chapter 1**

_The last night together_

La nuit était sombre dans les rues de Godric's Hollow, là où Harry, Ginny, James, Lily, Albus et Teddy vivaient paisiblement leur vie ou du moins, les enfants habitant sous son toit vivaient paisiblement. Quant à lui, il laissait la douce fumée sortir de ses lèvres, appréciant chaque bouffé de cette chose qui le tuait peu à peu, attendant sa femme sur le pas des escaliers. Il regardait les étoiles, se demandant quand est-ce qu'ils en étaient arrivés à ce point, quand la flamme qui les allumait s'était éteinte et pourquoi le désir entre eux n'était que trop passager maintenant, mais il la comprenait en même temps, ils n'étaient pas des âme-sœurs, jamais il n'avait vu les couleurs vibrantes de la rose sur sa côte et elle n'avait jamais pu observer les traits doux et fins du Phoenix à l'intérieur de sa cuisse, mais ils avaient tout de même construit une vie ensemble, ils s'étaient tout de même aimé et l'envie de créer une famille avait été une des plus grande fierté de Harry, mais il ne pouvait plus continuer ainsi. Il pris une dernière inspiration avant d'écraser sa cigarette dans le cendrier et attendre la venue de sa femme.  
  
Elle arriva enfin, trop tard et fût assez surpris de la voir aussi souriante. Si seulement elle pouvait encore sourire avec lui, si seulement ils pouvaient encore être heureux ensemble... mais leur décision était déjà prise depuis quelques années, ils avaient seulement la difficulté à se l'avouer, mais Harry ne pouvait plus supporter tous ces secrets, _lui aussi voulait être heureux._ Il se leva enfin lorsqu'il vit sa femme devenir de plus en plus froide au fil de ses pas, plus nerveuse, mais elle le savait aussi que leur relation ne pouvait plus continuer ainsi.  
  
Ils allèrent donc dans la cours, là où ils s’assirent tranquillement et malgré la colère que ressentait Harry, la tristesse qu'il ne voulait pas ressentir, il savait que c'était la meilleure décision pour les deux.  
  
\- Je sais ce que tu fais Gin' et je m'y suis habitué, mais je ne peux plus continuer comme ça... Aucun de nous est heureux...  
  
\- Mais... Et les enfants, on fera quoi?  
  
\- Qu'en pense Zabini? Je sais que je pourrais faire du temps avec mon travail, et toi? Je ne veux pas les séparer... Ce serait trop difficile pour eux... Et ça ne veut pas dire qu'on ne se verra plus... Je suis toujours ami avec Ron et j'espère qu'avec toi aussi je le resterai...  
  
\- Je... ne lui en ai jamais vraiment parler Harry... On.. n'a pas ce genre de relation, je ne sais même pas s'il voudrait qu'on sorte ensemble réellement...  
  
Cela lui faisait mal d'entendre sa femme parler ainsi d'un autre homme. Il aurait aimé être celui qui la fasse sourire, qui lui donne la motivation de continuer, de vivre, d'être heureuse, mais il n'était qu'un poids, une certitude ennuyeuse qui est devenue incertaine avec le temps. L'indécision, l'attente de voir un jour meilleur avec cette personne qui avait accepté une partie qu'il n'acceptait pas lui-même serait probablement dans la liste de ses pires erreurs de sa vie et il en avait une liste longue.  
  
\- S'il est vraiment ton âme-soeur... Je suis certain qu'il te supportera, toi et ton bagage ou tu peux aussi me les laisser si tu veux et venir quand tu en as envie, mais je veux être présent pour eux. Je ne veux pas être le père absent ou le père jaloux.  
  
Après une longue discussion, ils conclurent que la meilleure méthode était de les laisser deux semaines chacun de leur côté et lorsque l'un partirait en mission ou en match, l'autre prendrait le flambeau. Ginny allait garder la maison et Harry allait s'en trouver une pas très loin. Il avait eut des vues sur une maison à quelques rues de la sienne depuis quelque temps déjà. Quel était le meilleur temps de l'acheter. Teddy allait pouvoir rester avec Harry s'il le voulait ou suivre les enfants dans les changements, mais il faisait partie de leur famille et malgré tout, il voulait qu'il soit le bienvenue partout.  
  
\- Tu sais, je t'en ai voulu longtemps... je savais que tu allais le voir et je croyais que s'était toi qui ruinait notre relation, mais... J'ai compris que moi aussi je ne mettais plus les efforts, je n'étais plus heureux et même si la douleur m'a blessé au début, elle est devenue plus paisible avec le temps et pour tout ceci, je dois te donner des excuses.  
  
\- Potter qui s'excuse? Je vais envoyer un message au Daily prophet pour annoncer la nouvelle, dit-elle en souriant un peu. je m'excuse aussi. J'aurais dû travailler avec toi, t'en parler au lieu d'inventé des excuses, te cacher des choses qui, au fond, je savais allais être découvert un jour ou l'autre... C'est juste que... J'aime notre stabilité et les enfants, je ne voulais pas qu'ils souffrent de nos choix... Mais je vois bien que c'était une erreur.  
  
Un petit sourire se fit voir de la part des deux parties alors qu'ils regardaient doucement les nuages devenir rosés, profitant de ce moment de silence pour faire la paix avec leur décision. Puis, Harry signa les papiers, les tendant ensuite à Ginny.  
  
\- Dis... C'est comment... Avec son âme-sœur...  
  
Ginny s'arrêta, ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir, si elle devait lui dire à quel point c'était facile, agréable ou apaisé le coeur brisé de l'homme qu'elle allait quitter.  
  
\- C'est... juste plus facile, tout est un peu plus facile... Ce n'est pas nécessairement moins de disputes pour autant, mais c'est agréable, comme si nos besoins étaient facilement compris de l'autre.  
  
Harry et Ginny parlèrent encore un peu dans une sorte de paix qu'ils n'avaient pas ressentis depuis des années maintenant, un poids venait de se libérer de leur épaules et leur vie pouvait à nouveau recommencer. Ils l'annoncèrent à leur enfant et malgré le choc de tout le monde outre Teddy, la réaction la plus bouleversante était la petite Lily de 9 ans qui avait pris la jambe de Harry pour pas qu'il parte. Il l'avait rassuré comme quoi il n'allait pas les laisser tomber, jamais et qu'ils seraient toujours les bienvenues chez lui en cas de pépin. Ils expliquèrent à leurs enfants la méthode qu'ils allèrent adopter pour leur bien-être et Teddy tentait de faire rire les enfants, mais Albus fût celui qui eut le coup le plus dur et il les boudèrent durant plusieurs jours.

  
***  
  


Après quelques semaines, Harry étaient enfin emménagé dans la maison et il retourna au travail le lendemain. Il savait de par les regards qui planait sur sa tête que le journal en avait fait une manchette. Rien n'échappait à l'oeil des journalistes qui n'avaient rien de mieux à faire que de passer leur temps à le suivre.  
  
Ce ne fût qu'après un long soupire que la porte de sa salle s'ouvrit et qu'on lui mis devant le nez l'article le concernant.  
  
\- Tu as divorcé ta femme et je n'étais même pas au courant!?  
  
Harry ne leva pas les yeux vers le blond qui lui irritait les oreilles.  
  
\- Et en quoi cela te concernerait Malfoy?  
  
\- Peut-être parce que ça fait dix ans que l'on est coéquipier? Que l'on travaille ensemble sur la majorité de nos missions!?  
  
Harry daigna enfin lever les yeux vers l'homme pour lui faire un petit sourire narquois.  
  
\- N'est-ce pas toi qui désire toujours que s'en tirer au travail? Après tout, je suis celui qui a mis ton père en prison.  
  
\- Je voulais simplement d'apporter un peu de compassion, mais puisque l'élu ne semble pas en avoir de besoin, je devrais me compter chanceux!  
  
Un nouveau soupire se fit entendre de sa part. Malfoy avait les mots pour le faire sentir mal, il savait ou aller pour l'emmerder, pour le titiller, l'agacer, mais lorsqu'il avait quelque chose en tête, tout comme Harry en fin de compte, il était bien difficile de lui faire changer d'avis.  
  
\- J'aurais peut-être besoin d'un verre.  
  
\- Au bar à 21h alors, dit-il avant de partir, laissant un homme triste et épuisé soupirer longuement.  
  
Harry et Draco n'avait pas nécessairement une très bonne relation, non, mais il s'entendait assez et se côtoyait beaucoup trop souvent pour se comprendre un peu, se connaître et disons que la beauté du blond mettait Harry un peu plus en confiance. _Si seulement il n'était pas aussi mesquin._ Harry avait eu de nombreux rêves où leur corps chaud se collait ensemble, où la sueur et les soupires d'aise accentuait leur désir, mais ces fantasmes n'étaient que dans son imaginaire et heureusement, car une chose était certain, Draco n'était certainement pas son âme-soeur... _ou plutôt, c'était ce qu'il pensait._

  
***

Vingt-et-une heure tapante, Harry attendait dans le bar la venu du blond. Il était presque certain que ce n'était que sa curiosité mesquine qui l'avait encouragé à boire un verre avec lui, comme à chaque fois que le sauveur semblait être dans une situation de faiblesse. Il avait longtemps pensé qu'il cherchait seulement le moment parfait pour l'achever, mais Draco ne pourrait pas exécuter cette vengeance, même si c'était lui qui avait envoyer son père à Azkaban. Il avait découvert le côté un peu doux de l'homme, un côté qui n'avait jamais pu montrer lorsqu'il était à Poudlard.  
  
Le blond arriva donc, laissant son manteau sur la chaise et commandant deux verres de whisky pur feu qu'il bu tranquillement alors que Harry le termina presque instantanément, en commandant un autre.  
  
\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire de ta liberté? Demanda Draco semblant un peu trop heureux de la nouvelle.  
  
\- ... Et bien élever mes enfants semble être un bon plan. Je ne pense pas me remarier prochainement si c'était ta question Malfoy... mais toi, comment tu as... fais, pour t'en sortir?  
  
\- On ne peut pas vraiment comparer nos situations Potter, ma femme est décédée et la tienne aimait juste plus le côté bestial de Zabini... C'est difficile à chaque jour, sans elle, elle me manque et elle manque à Scopius aussi. Être un père seul, ce n'est pas facile, surtout avec quatre enfants à sa charge.  
  
\- Teddy est adulte maintenant. Il nous aide déjà beaucoup à la maison. On est chanceux de l'avoir avec nous.  
  
Malfoy se retint de dire un commentaire désobligeant, mais le regard du sauveur le mettait au défi, le menaçait presque d'oser dire quoi que c'était au propos de Teddy.  
  
\- Pourquoi tu m'as invité Malfoy? Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de démontrer de la compassion, dit-il un petit sourire au lèvre avant de terminé son deuxième verre.  
  
\- Il faut être près de ses amis, mais encore plus près de ses ennemis. J'avais envie d'entendre comment c'était de se faire tromper, voir la désolation sur le visage du sauveur, avoir les potins et pouvoir les vendre à fort prix, Dit-il fièrement. Sérieusement, tu es mon partenaire Harry, qu'on le veuille ou non et je n'ai pas envie que tu nous tues parce que ta tête est ailleurs.  
  
\- Ça n'arrivera pas Malfoy, ne t'inquiète pas.  
  
\- Tu étais là quand elle est partie... Je n'aime pas avoir de dette et, je t'en dois déjà beaucoup trop pour ma fierté.  
  
Harry soupira et pris un autre verre avant de commencer à parler de leur relation, commençant pas des choses simples, comment ils s'aimaient au début, comment elle était parfaite, comment elle l'avait aidé après la guerre malgré qu'il s'était distancé de tout le monde pour ne pas vivre avec la culpabilité de voir les regards de la famille Weasley, de George, de Ginny qui l'avait suivit, retrouvé peu importe où il allait, l'obligeant à faire face à la réalité et peu après, ils fondèrent une famille. Draco écoutait silencieusement le récit, récit qu'il comprenait un peu trop bien, pour ensuite parler de l'aspect un peu sexuelle de leur relation, ce qui semblait perturbé un peu Draco, mais il n'en fit presque aucune réaction, le laissant parler, se vider de cette colère, d'un bagage qu'il ne pouvait pas nécessairement parler à Ron ou à Hermione, les problèmes, les disputes étaient trop fréquents, mais ils essayaient toujours de le faire tout bas, pour éviter de troubler les enfants qui, évidemment, s'en rendait tout de même compte, mais ils essayèrent, ils tentèrent de s'aimer à nouveau, de se retrouver là-dedans, mais une chose en avait mener à une autre, des problème affectif, des désir d'être indépendant, des problème de valeurs, des dispute sur comment élever leur enfant avait repris leur cours jusqu'à ce que presque tout s'arrête une soirée de retrouvaille avec certaines personnes de Poudlard.  
  
\- Ouais, J'étais là...  
  
\- Blaise aussi... Et je crois que c'est à cette soirée qu'elle m'a trompé pour la première fois.  
  
\- Dans les toilettes des filles...  
  
\- Je me doutais que tu étais au courant.  
  
\- Blaise est probablement la seule personne qui me parle encore depuis la guerre, enfin, lui et Parkinson.  
  
Harry soupira et termina un autre verre.  
  
\- Et bien après ça, tout allait bien, tout allait mieux. On n'avait pas vraiment de relation sexuelle, mais les disputes étaient beaucoup moins fréquentes, mais bon, ne jamais pouvoir touché sa femme qui était tellement tactile avant, ça peut rendre quelqu'un un peu inquiet, ça m'a rendu inquiet et lorsque je lui ai demandé si j'avais fait quelque chose, si elle allait bien, elle m'a simplement dit qu'elle ne se sentait pas très bien physiquement...  
  
\- Et c'est là que tu as commencé à l'espionner?  
  
\- ... Comment tu sais...?  
  
\- Je sais pas, peut-être parce que tu étais obsédé par moi à Poudlard pour n'importe quel raison?  
  
\- J'avais de bonne raison!  
  
\- Ton instinct ne te trompe jamais alors.  
  
\- Enfin, ouais, je l'ai un peu suivi, je l'ai vu avec lui, je les ai vu s'embrasser, enlever leur vêtement et alors que j'allais partir... J'ai vu son regard... le même regard qu'elle m'accordait autrefois et j'ai surpris les quelques mots concernant la marque de Ginny, celle que je n'ai jamais pu voir... Puis... J'ai attendu qu'elle me le dise, lui tendant parfois des perches, et même si ma colère était complètement hors de contrôle, je... j'étais quand même content pour elle. En voyant qu'elle n'allait pas me le dire, j'ai simplement demander le divorce après... deux ans de relation complexe et mensongère.  
  
\- Et comment te sens-tu maintenant?  
  
\- Perdu... triste et seul, dit-il en terminant son dernier verre de la soirée. Si je continue de boire, je ne pourrai même pas trouver la cheminée.  
  
\- Tu peux toujours aller voir tes deux autres amis. Je suis certain que la ministre serait enchantée de te voir.  
  
\- Bof, ils sont un peu dans la même situation je dirais. Ron ne veut pas lâcher, mais Hermione en a assez de devoir tout gérer elle-même...  
  
\- Les Weasley sont... spécial, dit-il en ayant vu le regard accusateur de Harry. Enfin, je comprend que ça peut être difficile et... j'arrive pas à croire que je vais dire ça mais, si jamais tu en as de besoin, tu peux venir chez moi. J'ai une chambre d'ami qui devrait être cent fois plus confortable que la tienne.  
  
\- Plutôt mourir, mais merci quand même. Je ne croyais pas que tu avais un bon côté, Malfoy.  
  
\- Il est surtout temporaire, allez, un dernier verre!  
  
Il n'avait jamais pensé pouvoir un jour passé une agréable soirée avec le blond qu'il avait appris à tellement détester durant ces années, même s'il savait que le jeune était, au final, qu'une victime de sa propre famille, mais les choix qu'il avait fait n'était pas pardonnable et même s'il avait changé pour le mieux, il devrait vivre avec la conséquence de ses actions, comme Harry devait vivre avec beaucoup trop de sang sur les mains.  
  
Après un long moment, les deux homme commençait tout de même à prendre plaisir de cette soirée, redécouvrant les souvenirs d'autrefois comme la peur que Draco avait eut face au patronus, ou les badges que Draco avait fait pour finir sur les gens qu'ils avaient appréciés.  
  
\- Je penses que le premier c'était Diggory, dit Harry n'étant pas certain de comment Draco allait réagir à ceci.  
  
\- Moi c'est Granger, dit-il en terminant son verre.  
  
Harry ne put retenir son exclamation qui attira certains regard dans le bar. Il toussa doucement pour reprendre un peu plus bas :  
  
\- Mais tu étais odieux avec elle!  
  
\- Ouais, bah, elle n'entrait pas dans la catégorie '' mon père sera fier,'' ce qui a créé beaucoup de tension envers moi-même Potter. Je réalise mon erreur et j'ai toujours en tête le sale coup qu'elle m'a donné, mais j'avoue que Diggory était plutôt charmant, mais Cho, comment tu as pu sortir avec une fille pareil sérieusement?  
  
\- Elle était belle et intelligente! Elle n'était pas dans un bon moment et... elle était trop compliqué pour moi à la fin.  
  
\- J'avoue peut-être avoir fréquenté Blaise durant quelques temps, il est vraiment bon au lit, dit-il en rigolant un peu.  
  
\- S'il te plaît, je ne veux pas le savoir! C'est avec ma femme qu'il est maintenant quand même... Ah! J'ai des images, c'est horrible!  
  
\- Ton ex-femme, mais bon, Ron aussi aurait été sympa s'il n'était pas aussi con.  
  
\- T'aurais pas eu des vues sur moi par hasard aussi tant qu'à y être?  
  
\- Voyons, évidemment que j'en ai eu! Sauf tes lunettes beaucoup trop ronde et tes cheveux que j'ai envie de brûler, tu t'es vu un peu?  
  
Harry était complètement choqué en l'entendant et il ne put s'empêcher de rire alors que le blond roulait les yeux en signe d'agacement.  
  
\- Ne me dit pas que tu n'as pas eu de béguin pour moi Harry, à me suivre partout et à te demander ou demander à tout le monde où j'étais. Ne me dit pas que c'était seulement parce que tu pensais que j'étais un mangemort, car je ne le croirai pas.  
  
Harry fût plutôt choqué de l'entendre parler ainsi, mais il ne pouvait nier ces faits.  
  
\- Comment tu l'as su?  
  
\- Peut-être que je vivais la même chose ? On était tout de même ennemi, mais comme tu étais plutôt charmant, ça augmentait mon désir de te pourrir la vie.  
  
\- On aurait jamais pu être ensemble de toute manière.  
  
\- Je te l'accorde, mais à voir comment Weasley est avec Granger, je ne peux m'empêcher de la plaindre...  
  
\- Ron est un bon gars, il a juste de la difficulté avec la complexité féminine et... même s'il se disputait sans cesse, quelque chose faisait en sorte qu'ils aimaient bien se disputer en même temps, ce que je ne comprend pas vraiment pour être honnête..  
  
Harry et Draco partirent sur de long argument sur la relation de Hermione et Ron et Harry laissa échapper que leur problème majeur c'était qu'ils n'étaient pas des âmes-sœurs et que la possibilité d'aller ailleurs était donc toujours présentes chez les deux individus. Ce qui éclata un autre argument à ce sujet pour que Draco disent que lui et Astoria n'étaient pas des âmes-sœurs, mais qu'il aurait tout de même passé sa vie avec elle si elle était encore présente, mettant fin à toute forme de contre-argument. Ils partirent donc peu après, légèrement fâché face à cette fin plutôt décevante, mais en somme, ils avaient passé un bon moment, ce qui avait perturbé un peu trop Harry le lendemain matin.


End file.
